


Hurt//Reiner x Reader One-Shot

by taylormaede



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormaede/pseuds/taylormaede
Summary: Three years of training, and you finally got to know him–the real him.





	Hurt//Reiner x Reader One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written one of these in awhile. I wrote this one-shot for my friend who loves Reiner. I’m personally not a fan of the guy—I don’t hate him (as much), but I don’t like him that much either. Be warned of very heavy spoilers from the manga. Same story will be added to my second Tumblr that I share with my bud.

You woke up very late in the night. This wasn’t an uncommon thing for you. Every night you would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling the overwhelming homesickness creeping up on you. You missed your home, your family, sleeping in your own bed. But you wanted to work hard enough to make your family proud of their little soldier girl. You closed your eyes in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep, with little to no success. 

You sat up, being ever so careful not to wake your fellow bunk-mates. It was peacefully quiet except for the sounds of Sasha’s snoring. You had hoped that no one would notice you slip away from your bunk. You stealthily crept out and wandered around the camp, then made your way into the forest, hoping to find your favorite spot in the moonlight by the river. You have done this before many times: On nights when you couldn’t sleep, you’d quietly leave your bunk and sit by the river. You enjoyed the sounds of the calming waters and watching the stars. It was the one place you could think clearly. 

You had just made it close to the river, but once you got there, you came to a halt when you saw another familiar face sitting at your favorite spot, staring up at the full moon. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, but he had on a white sleeveless shirt so you could see his muscles. 

“Reiner?” you said. 

He turned around, a little startled. “Oh, hey…(last name), right?" 

You nodded. "Yeah. (full name).” You slowly approached him. You and Reiner didn’t talk very much—the only reason he knew you was because of the interrogation a few years back, however he was one of the few who Instructor Shadis didn’t even yell at. Just one look at his face and you knew why he was there, after what he witnessed that day. You thought he was an okay guy, even found him to be quite attractive. But you felt he wouldn’t be interested in someone like you. 

You nervously scratched the back of your head. “Is it okay if I sit here?" 

He didn’t look up, but nodded his head. "Yeah, go ahead.” He scooted over a little for you to sit down. 

You sat next to him, watching the stars. It was a little awkward at first sitting in complete and utter silence, the only audible sound being the chirping crickets. You felt a light nudge on your arm. 

“Here,” he said, offering you his coat. “It’s a little chilly tonight.” You noticed his cheeks were dusted pink as you took his jacket. 

“Thanks,” you said, feeling the heat travel to your face.

“So…what brings you out here?” Reiner asked. “Bad dream?" 

"No. I couldn’t sleep.” You looked down. 

He glanced at you. “Do you wanna talk about it?" 

You shook your head, not looking up at him. "What about you? What brings you out here?" 

He shrugged. "I came out here to clear my head, got a whole lot on my mind." 

You looked curiously at him. "Has training been putting a lot of stress on you?" 

"Kinda.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked out at the river. “I just needed a break from it all…I’d rather just sit here and enjoy the view.” He glanced up at the full moon. 

For the remainder of that night, you two just sat there and talked—about your lives in the camp, your friends, you even told him a little about your past. But, he seemed reluctant to talk about his home life—you decided not to push it for his sake. 

After that, almost every night you got the chance, you kept sneaking out with Reiner at that same spot, just to talk for a bit. The more you went to over there, the more you really got to know him. Even your friends noticed a sudden change in your behavior. Before you knew it, you realized you felt something different when you were with him. But you longed to be with him. One the next night before graduation, you sneaked out one more time, hoping to tell him how you felt. 

But once you got there, he seemed…different. How? You couldn’t explain it. He just went…blank. 

“Reiner?” You carefully approached him.

“(Name)…” Reiner said in a low voice. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t move as he spoke. 

“(Name)…do you believe I’m really human…?” 

You looked strangely at him. “What kind of a question is that?” 

“Just answer me!” 

You were startled by his sudden change. “Y-yes!…Reiner, you’re scaring me.” 

He looked up at the sky, his eyes watery. “Humans…are really the most disgusting kind of species on this world. We turn against each other like animals…let others die for our own selfish reasons.” By the sound of his voice crack, you could tell he was about to break down. He fell to his knees, shaking. “(Name)…I’m not who you think I am…” 

“Reiner!” You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close to your chest, to which he could hear your pounding heart. “You’re talking crazy! All the stress from your training has gotten to your head.” You ran your fingers through his short blonde hair, cooing to him. 

You looked into his golden eyes. At that moment, you did what you only felt you could do. You pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled you up against him.

Through heavy breaths, he looked into your eyes and hissed. “Please…help me feel human again…” 

You didn’t hesitate. You pulled him closer to you, your bodies closer together as you felt his hand slide into your shirt. 

The rest of that night was bitter sweet. You almost didn’t want it to end. You hugged him close to you, feeling his fast-beating heart pounding against his muscular chest. You two were covered in sweat as you held each other. He rubbed his forehead. “Oh, man,” he panted. You put your hand on his heart. 

“When I’m with you, I feel human...” 

You held his hand. “You  _are_ human, Reiner. And you always will be.” You held him close to you, listening to his calming heart beat. Before you two drifted off to sleep, you heard him whisper faintly, “I love you, (Name)…” 

~

Those thoughts raced through your mind as you continued on with your mission. That only made the pain hurt worse, when you found out what he was. As you rode your horse down the field, you desperately made one last call to him, before he threw that last Titan in your direction. Was it all a lie? All this thing he said, the things you did together, all of it? Now you couldn’t worry for yourself: for now your worry was getting back from the traitors whilst keeping your comrades safe. 

“(Name)…I'm sorry…” 

All you thought of left was that last happy memory with him, hand in hand. 

It wasn’t your body that hurt the most. It was your broken heart that felt the worse kind of pain. 

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama & Kodansha


End file.
